


Rain Check

by IsisKitsune



Series: Novocaine [26]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Cockblocking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Professor Hulk - Freeform, Protectiveness, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slight Food Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt winced as he sat down on the couch, setting the container on the coffee table before shifting his aching knee up to stretch his leg out before laying back and tapping at the area the container should be, sighing when his fingertips brushed it but couldn't quite reach it. Grumbling, he sat back up and snagged the container and shifted it closer before settling again. He frowned as he opened it and sniffed, confused by the scents, or rather lack of common scents, before reaching in to grab one of the items in the box. “Pull a rain check out of left field, and offer chocolate covered strawberries as payment,” he smiled as he tapped the firm shell and grinned when it didn't immediately give or crack, “Well, at least they seem good quality.”
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Karen Page
Series: Novocaine [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745212
Kudos: 8





	Rain Check

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a heavy Food kink/heightened senses+any pleasant stimuli=fun times but I had irl issues to deal with so it got buried for awhile so I had to revamp the set up so why not a "Meet the family!" instead XD

Matt winced as he sat down on the couch, setting the container on the coffee table before shifting his aching knee up to stretch his leg out before laying back and tapping at the area the container should be, sighing when his fingertips brushed it but couldn't quite reach it. Grumbling, he sat back up and snagged the container and shifted it closer before settling again. He frowned as he opened it and sniffed, confused by the scents, or rather lack of common scents, before reaching in to grab one of the items in the box. “Pull a rain check out of left field, and offer chocolate covered strawberries as payment,” he smiled as he tapped the firm shell and grinned when it didn't immediately give or crack, “Well, at least they seem good quality.” Matt finally bit down and moaned at the flavor. Not a hint of chemicals, no harsh stinging bite or too sharp/bitter flavors to the chocolate or berry hidden underneath the snap of the shell. “Mmmm, I can give Bruce this, he definitely knows how to make perfect chocolate covered strawberries.” It was sweet, a touch of bitter chocolate to even it out, rich chocolate flavor though prominent not overwhelming. He couldn't stop himself from rubbing his fingers across his leg, creeping it up as he took another bite. This one had a slightly less sweet flavor to the strawberry, the closest bite to the stem always having that little tart/tang to it but the chocolate still was a perfect companion to it as he felt himself shifting in his pants. “If this is him apologizing for a rain check, fuck he can rain check all he wants.”

He actually jumped when there was a pounding on his door, “Matt, I know you're home!”

He winced at Foggy's grumbled, “I told you, Karen, he'd probably out... He has an appointment on Fridays.”

He glared toward his crotch as he heard the jingle of keys, “You are an accomplice, so shush. I know he's been dating someone, and whoever it is still hasn't even been pulled into our drinking nights, so-”

“This is invasive as hell, Karen.”

“Hey, what can I say, I want answers on why we haven't been properly introduced, alright? I mean, wouldn't you be dragging your beau to the office at least once to introduce us?”

Foggy was grumbling under his breathe again while Matt finally got himself under control enough to stomp to the door and glare as he pulled it open before she could get the lock open. “What's so important?”

Foggy sighed, “She knows you've been seeing someone, I haven't said anything I swear.”

“Foggy's admitted to your little love affair but won't tell me anything else! So, when are you bringing them to Josie's with us for a proper introduction?”

Matt snickered, “I'm pretty sure Bruce would fall through the floor at Josie's... The place isn't built for that amount of weight.”

Foggy grumbled as Matt heard his hand connect with his forehead, “I didn't think of that.”

“Okay, so, Bruce, you mean the same Bruce I've heard you chattering to Foggy about?” Matt winced and nodded, “I thought he was a client.”

Matt grumbled, “Technically he is-”

Foggy turned to him, “He is? I thought he was just your boy toy...”

Matt sighed and waved a hand, “He had some legal issues, I used the whole attorney client privilege card to circumvent the problem if Stark had pulled something out of his ass claiming consent.” He shrugged, “And I helped him with the annulment.”

“He finally decide on an annulment?”

Matt nodded, “No prenup, Bruce didn't want to hold a divorce over his head and we were running out of time to file without issues, so he just wiped the slate. Stark is still trying, Bruce has said he's getting it, he just hasn't figured out How he's supposed to help work on it. Keeps trying to Fix it rather than just build it back up.”

“Is that why you got a rain check,” Foggy smirked as he nudged the dish sitting on the table. “I thought you hated chocolate covered strawberries.”

“I don't, I hate chemical taint hidden under nice tasting chocolate. I don't know where Bruce got those from but they're perfect.” Matt flinched before smiling at the heavy steps from across the hall. “I think the rain check is over.” Foggy was shaking his head at Karen's confused look while Matt headed to the door to open it the moment he heard the tentative knock against it. “Hi.”

Bruce chuckled, Matt rolled his eyes, smiling as he reached up and nearly jumped up into the hug, “Sorry that took so long, we were just finalizing some things on a project.”

“Long as I get my cuddle monster, I don't care.”

Bruce chuckled as he hugged him just tight enough to make Matt gasp before letting him down, “So, how'd you like the strawberries?”

Matt actually moaned, “I only got to try one but it was perfect.”

Foggy piped up, “And this is our time to take our leave, Karen, come on. As you can see, Matt and his boy toy are just fine, let's leave them to it.”

Karen's hands flailed automatically when Foggy gave her a nudge on her shoulder while Bruce chuckled and scooped Matt up to take him over to the couch. “Wait, hold on, this is Bruce...”

“Yep,” Foggy shrugged, “Come on. I've already been through this, trust me, you don't want to know details. Let's leave them to their fun.”

Matt was smiling at Bruce, chuckling when it took him a few tries to get one of the strawberries before holding it out for him. “We're going to have to take this next door, I can tell already.”

Bruce chuckled right back, “Not for awhile, just enjoy your strawberries for now.”

Matt let out a whine when Bruce stood up, “What?”

“Enjoy your strawberries, I'll deal with the family interrogation. I owe you one anyway.”

Matt whined again but it was cut short when he took a bite of the strawberry offered to him. “Just, Karen's a friend...”

“Yeah, I know, and things would be complicated if it went farther than that. Am I getting it right?”

Matt nodded, “Yeah. I, we tried but I knew it wouldn't have worked, no matter how much I'd want it to work.”

“That's family, Matt,” Bruce was smirking as he headed out the door to where Matt could still hear Karen and Foggy rambling at each other.

Matt was grumping, for about the 5 seconds it took him to grab another of the heavenly strawberries. He stopped in mid chew and blinked when Foggy and Karen's footsteps weren't heading for the stairs but back to the door following after Bruce's chuckle. “Are you serious,” he grumbled as he sat up and glared toward the door when it opened to glare toward a shrugging Bruce, “Seriously?”

Bruce snickered as he held the door open as Foggy shrugged and Karen's heels clicked against the floor as they entered. “It is my day, isn't it?”

Matt sighed as he flopped back onto the couch and scratched at his hair, “Yeah, Friday is your day... Do you really want to make it a family day though?”

“I'll sacrifice just this one. Karen seems really worried about you.”

Matt grumbled and slumped onto the couch, smirking at the strawberry held over him, snickering as it wiggled in front of his face. “Alright, fine, Fridays are your days, but I will require cuddling.”

“Long as they're comfortable, I see no problem with that.” Bruce settled on the floor next to the couch before grunting and chuckling when Matt was suddenly throwing himself at him. “Behave.”

Matt sighed as he slumped, nuzzling against his neck, “I'm not getting any dick tonight, am I?”

Bruce smirked, whispering, “Be a good boy and we'll see.”


End file.
